Lucy Sohma
by skydreamer211
Summary: Lucy doesn't let anyone touch her because she is possessed by the monkey.Her family Kyo, Yuki, Momiji, Tohru, Kisa, Haru, and Hatori join the guild. Lucy was kicked out of Team Natsu because Lisanna is back. She joins sohma team, and Natsu is jealous. Pairings: KyoxTohru, HaruxLucy.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note- Please don't hate me for not updating! Please? Alright, here is Lucy Sohma. Heehee, Natsu's so jealous!**

Lucy Sohma

Chapter 1: Reunited

Lucy POV

As I entered the guild, I noticed that Team Natsu was sitting at the bar. _Well, good for them._ I thought bitterly. Oh, sorry. You don't know why I'm mad at those traitors. Well, when Lisanna came back from Edolas, they replaced me with her. _That's_ why I'm mad at them. I walked in the guild at sat down next to my two best friends, Wendy and Levy. Levy turned to me and said, "Hey, Lu-Chan. Did you notice that there are a couple new members?" She indicated a group of seven, vaguely familiar people sitting alone at a table. I squinted. There was a blond boy, a silver/purple-haired boy, a red-haired boy, a brown-haired boy, a black-haired man, a blonde girl, and a white-and-black-haired boy. _Wait a second. I know these people._ My heart pounded. I slowly stood up and walked over to their table, ignoring the stares I was getting. I stopped in front of their table, and they looked up at me. My heart started beating rapidly, and I stared at them. "Momiji? Hatori? Haru? Tohru? Kyo? Yuki? Kisa?" "Luce?" I grinned. "Welcome home, guys."

Natsu's POV

We were just sitting at the bar, eating when Lucy comes in and sits down next to Levy and Wendy. They told her about the new members, and I saw her face. She looked surprised when she saw them, and something flickered across her face. Recognition? She suddenly stood up and walked over to their table, ignoring the stares she was getting. She said something to them, but I could hear it easily. She said, "Momiji? Hatori? Haru? Tohru? Kyo? Yuki? Kisa?" The black-haired dude said "Luce?" I could feel my face growing hotter in irritation. That was _my_ name for Lucy. She grinned at them and said, "Welcome home." Wait, what? Does she know these people or something?

Lucy POV

Momiji jumped up from his seat and squealed, "Lu-Nee! I missed you so much!" I laughed at picked him up and twirled him around. I set him down and smiled at the rest of my family. "Hey guys! How did you find out about Fairy Tail? Last I checked, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Haru and Momiji were in school!"(Note-This takes place after episode 13) Hatori looked up at me and said dryly," We read the papers, Lucy. When we saw a picture of you, we had to come here. Of course, Shigure and Ayame wanted to come too, but Akito made them stay home. As you can imagine, they were quite disappointed." He smiled slightly, and I mock-gasped and said," Hatori! You smiled! You actually _smiled!" _ "Yeah, yeah. Enough bout Hatori. Don'tcha wanna hear what I was doing up in the mountains?" Kyo butted in. I laughed. "Of course I do, Kyo. But first, I have to introduce you all to my friends!" I took them around the guild, introducing them to everybody except for team Natsu. Yuki of course noticed this and asked, "Luce? Who are they over there?" My smile dropped from my face, and those people who could hear his comment froze. "That's team Natsu. The _new _team Natsu, that is." "Why? What happened?" Kisa wanted to know. I sighed heavily. "They kicked me out for their old friend, Lisanna." "What?" Haru and Kyo shouted angrily. "You should never abandon your friends. It's not nice. I should know." Kisa said quietly. I smiled down at the adorable little girl holding my hand. She had too much experience with that for her eight years. (AN-I have no idea how old Kisa is, so please review and tell me. Actually, just review anyway.) "I know, sweetie. But they did it anyway."

Natsu POV

The little blond kid shouted "Lu-Nee! I missed you so much!" She laughed and picked him up and twirled him around. After she set him down, she smiled at the rest of the people. She said, "Hey guys! How did you find out about Fairy Tail? Last I checked, Kyo, Yuki, Tohru, Haru and Momiji were in school!" The black-haired dude looked up at her. He said, "We read the papers, Lucy. When we saw a picture of you, we had to come find you. Of course, Shigure and Ayame wanted to come too, but Akito made them stay home." _ WTF? Who are Akito, Shigure, and Ayame? _ "As you can imagine, they were quite disappointed." He smiled slightly, and Lucy gasped and exclaimed, "Hatori! You smiled! You actually _smiled!_" Then the orange-head butted in, "Yeah, yeah. Enough bout Hatori. Don'tcha wanna hear what I was doing up in the mountains?" Lucy laughed again. "Of course I do, Kyo." So his name was Kyo? I already didn't like him. He seems like another arrogant bastard. "But first I have to introduce you to all my friends!" Lucy led them around the guild, introducing them to everyone, I noticed, except for us. Apparently the silver-haired dude noticed this too, as he asked Lucy, "Luce? Who are they over there?" Her smile dropped from her face, and everyone who had heard the comment froze. She sighed heavily and replied, "That's Team Natsu. The _new_ Team Natsu, that is." The little girl asked, "Why? What happened?" Lucy sighed again. "They kicked me out for their old friend Lisanna." I gulped and winced. Erza glared at me, seeing as I was the one who suggested that Lisanna replace Lisanna. "What?" The black and white-haired guy and Kyo shouted angrily. The little girl said quietly, "You should never abandon your friends. It's not nice. I should know." Wait, what? What would she know? She's only eight! Lucy smiled sadly down at her. "I know, sweetie. But they did it anyway." _Ouch_.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: I'm not going to bore you with an incredibly long AN, so I'm not. I'm only telling you to REVIEW!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the title and the plot. Seriously, people. If I owned Fruits Basket or Fairy Tail, do you honestly think I would be writing fanfics about them?**

**Lucy Sohma**

**Chapter 2**

**Lucy POV**

Haru and Kyo tried to go over to the bar and attack Natsu, but Yuki, Hatori, and I managed to hold them back. Honestly, I was tempted to have them attack Natsu, but I didn't want them destroying the guild. We went and sat down with Levy and Wendy and Wendy asked me, "Lucy? If these people are your family, why is your last name Heartphilia and theirs, except for Tohru, is Sohma?" I stopped talking and looked at Hatori. He nodded for me to tell them. I stood up and went over to the bar to talk to Mira about my announcement. Before I could, however, Natsu grabbed my shirt and pulled me down on the seat next to him. "Who are those people, Luce?" He asked. I mentally winced at the nickname and glared at him. "First of all, only my family gets to call me Luce. Second, they are my family and my best friends. Third, I shouldn't even be telling you because it's none of your business!" I yanked my shirt free from his grasp and walked over to Mira. She gave me the go-ahead to make an announcement. I walked up on the stage and tapped the microphone. "Excuse me, everyone. Can I have your attention please?" The guild gradually settled down and I cleared my throat. "Thank you. Now, I have an announcement to make. You know me as Lucy Heartphilia. That is not my name. My name is Lucy Sohma."

Within seconds, the guild was in an uproar. "Excuse me!" I called. "I'm not quite finished. I would like to introduce my family." They waved from where they were seated with Levy and Wendy. "This is Kyo, Yuki, Kisa, Hatori, Hatsuharu, and Momiji. Tohru is not officially a Sohma, but Kisa and I are working on that." Tohru and Kyo blushed bright red, and I called back to Mira, "Hey Mira! Can you help us with that?" "Of course!" She shouted back. I said, "I'm going to tell you a little bit about them. Hatori is the family physician, so he will be helping out on the infirmary. Kisa is very shy, and she's had a couple problems in the past, so please don't give her a hard time about anything. Tohru is an awesome cook, and she and Kyo are dating." She swatted me and said, "Shut up Lucy! They don't need to hear about my love life!" I grinned back at her and replied, "Maybe not, but Mira is the resident matchmaker! Plus it's funny to see your reaction." I continued down the table before she could hit me again. "Hatsuharu has two different sides to his personality, so we call those personalities Black Haru and White Haru. Word to the wise: Don't mess with him in Black Haru mode if you want to live. Yuki is Kyo's cousin and eternal rival, kind of like Gray and Natsu. Momiji is bouncy and very energetic."

"Now, we have some other family member that had to stay home, but I know they would have loved to be here today-" My speech was interrupted by two men in kimonos bursting through the guild doors, and seeing me on the stage, rushed me. "Lucy!" They yelled. I managed to push them off of me and continued, "As I was saying, I had a couple members of my family that couldn't make it, but apparently, they found their way here. This is Shigure and Ayame! Ayame is Yuki's older brother, and Shigure writes novels." We walked off the stage and pushed a couple tables together so we could all fit. "Shigure, Ayame, didn't Akito say you had to stay home?" Hatori asked with a disapproving face. "Yes, he did, but we couldn't wait to see our Lucy!" Ayame exclaimed, hugging me. I laughed. "Aren't you two worried about what Akito will do?" "Nope!" they both replied. I shook my head. "You two never worry about anything." "Who cares? The Mabudachi Trio is together again!"

(Natsu POV)

Lucy was up giving her speech about her other family members, when these two creepy old guys rushed in and hugged her. "Lucy!" I growled. How dare they touch her? It's strange really, that she lets these guys touch her but no one else. She's actually known for not letting boys get too close to her physically. When she finished her speech, her and the two old guys walked off the stage and pushed two of the tables together so her family could all be together. I also noticed how that girl, Tohru, stayed away from the guys in her family. The Sohmas are weird. But I really want to fight Kyo and Hatsuharu, especially after Lucy's comment about Hatsuharu having two different personalities, so I went over to where they were sitting and said to Haru and Kyo, "Hey, you two losers! I bet you couldn't beat me in a fight!" (AN- Natsu is so stupid!) Everyone sitting at the table, aside from Wendy and Levy froze. Lucy was the first one to unfreeze and she got all up in my face and said, "You idiot! Do you have a death wish or something? I said specifically _not_ to mess with Haru!" So I yelled back and said, "He couldn't beat me in a fight! He's just a sissy!" Hatsuharu stood up, and pulled Lucy away from me. "Really? Well, I'd have fought you a while ago, except for them holding me back." He indicated Lucy, Hatori, and Yuki. Kyo stood up as well. "Yeah, and I'd love to fight anyone who hurts my sister!" "Fine!" I growled. "Then let's take this outside!"

**Major Cliffhanger! The big fight will be in the next chapter! Bye for now! And I won't update anything if I don't get more reviews!**


	3. Major Fight! Some KyTo and HaLu!

**Author's Note-I am sorry for not updating in a couple days, but I'm so busy writing and homework and stuff. I'm only human ya know. I have an unhealthy obsession with Death the Kid. Just puttin' it out there. So, enjoy the newest installment of Lucy Sohma. **

Lucy Sohma Ch. 3

The Major Fight:

Lucy POV

Haru and Kyo dragged Natsu out before he could protest and Haru launched the first attack. Since they don't have any magic, there is a slight chance that Natsu could win, but not much. After all, he was being tag-teamed by Haru _and _Kyo. They may not have had magic, but they were exceptional fighters. Master yelled, "Hatsuharu and Kyo Sohma against Natsu Dragneel! Begin!" Natsu immediately launched his fire dragon roar attack at Haru, who, know that I mention it, kind of looks like Gajeel because of all his piercings. But on Haru, they looked kind of kind cute. _Wait, cute? What the hell am I thinking? _I mentally slapped myself. I focused on the fight instead. It looked like Haru and Kyo had gained the upper hand. They were racing around, punching the hell out of Natsu. Did I mention never to mess with Haru in his Black mode? I believe I had. I sighed inwardly. Stupid Natsu. I looked at the fighters again. Something had changed. Natsu had launched his most powerful attack at Haru and landed it. Haru fell to the ground, gasping. I immediately ran over to them and knelt down by Haru. He weakly grinned up at me fussing over him. "Don't worry Luce. I'm fine." He stood up slowly, and then turned to glare at Natsu. "He, however, will not be." He ran at Natsu, and, catching him by surprise, picked him up and started swinging him in the windshield wiper motion that he used on the student council president on his first day of school. I smiled, remembering that. Tohru, noticing that, asked me, "What's so funny, Luce?" I laughed, replying, "Remember that day when that idiot student council president tried to challenge Haru? I was just remembering that. Seeing this made me remember that day." Tohru giggled nervously. "You know Lucy-san, I never did find out how Hatsuharu convinced that guy how it was his natural hair color." I paled. "Uh, oh look! Natsu's getting his butt kicked!" Topic forgotten, we turned back to the fight. Natsu was indeed getting his butt kicked. Finally, he was down, and Haru and Kyo were bending over panting. Tohru rushed over to Kyo and checked to make sure he was okay. I did the same thing with Haru, and he smiled at me, standing up and twirling around, saying, "See Luce? I'm perfectly fine!" In spite of myself, I grinned. He just looked so funny.


End file.
